


Miss Fisher's Zombie Apocalypse

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, I have no idea what happened, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU where Jack and Phryne first meet in an alley following Sasha de Lisse. ...My best explanation is that I had just watched Pride & Prejudice & Zombies.--Jack stared openly as her heels clacked against the pavement while she made her way towards him. While it was fairly common for women to be armed and even trained in fighting against zombies, most that he encountered were never so cool and calm about it. Nor did they partake in zombie hunting while dressed in such nice clothing.“They didn't touch you.” She spoke. A statement, not a question.





	

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson scowled as he carefully made his way down the dark alley. He still wasn't sure when his murder investigation had become a prime chance to take down a ring of cocaine dealers and the mysterious King of Snow who supplied the drug, but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. As he crept towards the shop that served as a cover for the dealers, a clamor arose. He heard a scream and a foreign curse, possibly Russian, before the unmistakable groan of the undead reached his ears.

Instantly, his pistol was in his hand, aimed at the murky alley ahead of him. Jack considered whether or not to announce his presence and occupation, on the off-chance there were living people still in the alley.

The decision was made for him when three groaning forms shambled out of the fog towards him. Jack exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and fired off three shots. Two of the zombies collapsed, but the third continued.

Suddenly, another shot rang out and the final zombie crumpled to the ground. Another figure emerged from the fog, but this one was clearly still alive. It was a woman in a dark red velvet dress and matching coat that contrasted sharply with her pale white skin. In her hand was a small golden pistol.

Jack stared openly as her heels clacked against the pavement while she made her way towards him. While it was fairly common for women to be armed and even trained in fighting against zombies, most that he encountered were never so cool and calm about it. Nor did they partake in zombie hunting while dressed in such nice clothing.

“They didn't touch you.” She spoke. A statement, not a question.

He found himself giving her a slight nod, a sign of respect for her efficiency even as he became curious what sort of carelessness had led a woman dressed so finely to this alley.

“That's right, miss...?” he invited, gun still in hand.

“Phryne Fisher,” she replied, smoothly pulling out a card with her free hand.

“Detective Inspector Jack Robinson,” he said in turn, handing her a card of his own. One of her eyebrows raised, and Jack was unsure if the playful look on her face boded well or ill. “If you don't mind, Miss Fisher, could you tell me what you're doing in this alley?”

A smile lit up her face. “Why, Inspector! I could use a man of your...occupation.” She didn't even try to hide the way her eyes trailed up and down his body as she spoke. Jack prompted her with a look to continue.

“I was trailing the dear Sasha de Lisse,” she explained, “A marvelous Russian dancer, of French extraction, who pinched my earrings while I was...distracted.” Jack raised a questioning eyebrow, trying to ignore the way his body heated at her suggestiveness.

“We tangoed and then he helped me into my coat,” she expanded. “Quite a delicious tango too, I was hoping it would lead to a more...intimate dance.” She paused to look Jack over, clearly appraising the effect she was having on him. “But unfortunately my plans for the evening have ended quite thoroughly.” She gestured to one of the corpses on the ground. “I tailed Sasha, hoping for an explanation for why he absconded with my earrings. He went into a store further down the alley, but unfortunately for Sasha the shopkeeper and his friend had already turned. Luckily for us, I overheard what Sasha asked about before he was attacked.”

Jack resisted the urge to sigh. “And that was?”

“He asked to meet the King of Snow.”


End file.
